spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Finds Mary Jane
Peter Finds Mary Jane is a script treatment written by John Semper Jr. and is meant to tie up some loose ends from Spider Wars, Part II: Farewell, Spider-Man. John Semper Jr. gave this to people that donated to his crowd funding of War of the Rocket Men in 2016. Plot Teaser The story opens with Spider-Man holding onto Madame Web's chair as they travel through a time and space vortex in their search for Mary Jane. Up ahead they see a dark figure, which turns out to be MJ. Spider-Man tries to reach her, but the vortex scrambles his webbing. Suddenly a bolt of electricity sends them flying into the center of the vortex. Spider-Man and Madame Web come crashing down. Madame Web's chair is damaged in the crash and her link to this reality is broken. Madame Web fades away, leaving Spider-Man alone, in a new unknown dimension to continue his search for Mary Jane. The theme song plays here. Act 1 Spider-Man places a Spider-Tracer on Madame Web's chair and ventures out into the unknown dimension. He comes across a train and hopes that he has landed back in New York City. As he rides on top of the train, he notices a familiar sight. It's Big Ben. He has landed in London. As he finds a newspaper, he discovers that Jack the Ripper is at large and "Professor Challenger Launches Expedition To Find Lost World". What were just stories in Peter's world appear to be real in this one. The story turns to a streetwalker in Whitechapel as she tries to entertain a man, but lurking in the shadows is Jack the Ripper. As Spider-Man races across building tops above looking for MJ, he hears a scream and immediately comes to the young woman's rescue only to find that Jack the Ripper is none other than his old foe, Carnage. Spider-Man and Carnage battle. Carnage slices a gaslight in half and then breaks both of Spider-Man's Web-Shooters. Carnage uses the gas coming from the open glass light to ignite a fire and runs off. Spider-Man quickly uses his strength to bend the gas light and stop the gas from leaking. A crowd has gathered now and calls Spider-Man, Jack the Ripper as he leaps off. Act 2 Spider-Man "borrows" clothing from a shop, so he can fit in as Peter Parker. Elsewhere, Mary Jane drops our of the vortex and is nearly struck by a cab carrying this dimensions J. Jonah Jameson and Flash Thompson, who have come from New York to get the scoop on Jack the Ripper. Mary Jane has amnesia and is found by two streetwalkers, Elizabeth Stride and Catherine Eddowes, who offer to help her. Back to Spider-Man as he searches for Mary Jane, he spots the Green Goblin. He assumes Norman Osborn must have also ended up here after their final battle. Spider-Man attacks Green Goblin and they crash into a circus where Spider-Man also faces none other than Mysterio. Act 3 Seeing through his tricks, Spider-Man subdues Mysterio. It is revealed that this isn't the Mysterio that Spider-Man knows, nor is it the Green Goblin he had originally thought it was. These two are native to this dimension and run a circus. The Green Goblin is this dimension's Harry Osborn and was simply advertising their circus, "Mysterio's Carnival of Mysteries and Illusions." Harry and Beck offer Spider-Man food and a place to sleep as well as to help him repair his Web-Shooters. In exchange, Spider-Man will give them credit for helping him catch Jack the Ripper, which should put their circus on the map. Beck takes Peter and Harry to his friend that has the parts needed to fix Spider-Man's Web-Shooters. When they arrive at his home, Peter is shocked to discover that Beck's friend is none other than H.G. Wells. Once inside, Peter's spider sense alerts him to danger. Peter sneaks away and discovers a machine down the hall. He quickly orders Wells to shut it off, realizing that Wells has been working on a time-machine and that same machine must have been what caused himself, Madame Web, Carnage, and Mary Jane to come to his reality. Peter then takes Wells, Harry, and Beck to Madame Web's damaged chair by using his Spider-Tracer. He convinces Wells to help repair the chair so that he could return home with MJ and Carnage. Peter decides to go to 221B Baker Street, where he can get help from the world's greatest detective. Act 4 Peter enlists the help of none other than Sherlock Holmes, to find Mary Jane. Holmes concludes that the only place MJ could be, where her foreign clothes wouldn't draw too much attention is Whitechapel. Peter thanks Holmes and leaves for Whitechapel. Holmes declares that he and Watson must follow Peter after noticing the mud, red paint, and tar on Peter's shoe. He believes Peter somehow scaled the wall of a building nearby and should be investigated. They discover they were right as Peter turns down an ally and climbs up a building. They decide to go to Whitechapel as well to further investigate. Mary Jane decides to return to where she had fallen, hoping someone will be looking for her. She runs into this world's Flash Thompson, which slightly jogs her memory. Flash, understandably doesn't recognize her. Flash and Jameson split up to find Jack the Ripper. Catherine and Elizabeth believe MJ is trying to entertain Flash and leave her to her "work". Suddenly MJ and Flash hear a scream and rush to find Elizabeth's corpse with blood spilling from her mouth and slashed throat. Carnage then kills Catherine. Carnage recognizes Mary Jane from before he was born and and part of Venom. This helps Mary Jane remember as well. Carnage tries to attack, but Spider-Man arrives and tosses Carnage with webbing. Spider-Man then takes off his mask and reveals his secret identity to a shocked Mary Jane. Peter and Mary Jane then kiss. Carnage returns to break up their reunion and escapes with Mary Jane as his captive. Act 5 Carnage doesn't get far with Mary Jane, because Mysterio attacks him with his illusions. Jameson arrives and fires a shot from his gun, piercing Mysterio in his arm. Jameson declares that he wants to end the Whitechapel murders. Holmes arrives and disarms Jameson, explaining that Mysterio and Spider-Man are trying to stop Jack the Ripper. Spider-Man webs up Jameson and returns to chasing Carnage. Spider-Man believes Carnage will try to be nostalgic and bring Mary Jane to Tower Bridge to reenact where he last saw her. When Spider-Man arrives at Tower Bridge he finds that he was right and Carnage throws Mary Jane off the bridge. Act 6 Mary Jane is then saved by this universe's Green Goblin. Green Goblin attacks Carnage with his pumpkin bombs and leaves the rest up to Spider-Man once he has run out of bombs. Spider-Man gets Carnage to chase him to Big Ben, remembering that the noise from the clock would separate a symbiote from its host. The plan is a success, but before Spider-Man can capture Kasady, he jumps, not wanting to live without his symbiote. Spider-Man takes his camera down, that he had placed earlier. He plans on giving photos to Beck and Harry to help their circus and prove they helped end Jack the Ripper. Peter and Mary Jane return to Wells who believes he has repaired Madame Web's chair, but before they can try it, Carnage reappears and takes Mary Jane, holding a knife-like tendril to her throat. Carnage tries to use the chair to kill in other dimensions, but a safeguard only allowing Madame Web to use the chair rips Carnage apart and sends him in pieces to limbo. Mary Jane just barley escapes and Madame Web returns. Madame Web returns Mary Jane home and brings Spider-Man to "No Place", where she shows him Spiders from alternate dimensions. Madame Web shows Spider-Man, Miles Morales, Spider-Gwen, and Lady Spider. Madame Web tells Peter about the importance of being Spider-Man and reminds him, "With great power comes great responsibility." Spider-Man returns to New York City on Earth-92131. He tells Bruce that he accepts being Spider-Man. The story concludes with Spider-Man web swinging through New York City. Cast Christopher Daniel Barnes, Joan Lee, and Sara Ballantine recorded their lines for a short video that was adapted from the teaser of Peter Finds Mary Jane (see below). The other members of the cast would have returned if the full episode had ever been produced. Camoes *George Edward Challenger (Mentioned only) *Green Goblin (Mentioned only) *Mysterio (Mentioned only) *Venom (Mentioned only) *Spider-Man / Miles Morales *Spider-Gwen / Gwen Stacy *Lady Spider / May Reilly Locations *Time and space vortex *Unknown reality :*England ::*London :::*City of Westminster ::::*Palace of Westminster :::::*Big Ben :::*221B Baker Street :::*Tower Bridge :::*Whitechapel :::*Mysterio's Carnival of Mysteries and Illusions ::*Kent :::*Sandgate ::::*Spade House *No Place *Earth-1610 *Earth-65 *Earth-803 *Earth-92131 :*New York City Items *Madame Web's chair *Web-Shooters *Carnage symbiote *Time Machine *Pumpkin bomb *Bruce Trivia *Peter Finds Mary Jane was planned to be the first episode of the sixth season. However, Spider-Man: The Animated Series was cancelled after its fifth season. *Peter Finds Mary Jane should not be considered canon with Spider-Man: The Animated Series. :*It is unknown how Carnage was able to escape the Dark Dimension. Video Category:A-Z Category:Episodes (Non-canon)